It is known to clamp off parts of organs such as the liver, kidney or other solid organ to stop bleeding so that a damaged portion of the organ may be readily observed without the presence of a significant amount of blood and the damaged area can be repaired without excessive bleeding.
It is known to provide a scissors-type clamp with a holding clip so as to clamp off a portion of an organ. However, such clamps must be specifically designed to engage a specific portion of such organ in order to provide an effective clamping action.
More recently, conventional cable clamps have been utilized to clamp off a portion of an organ in a surgical procedure. More specifically, two conventional cable clamps have been used in back-to-back relation with the strap of one cable clamp being passed through the clip of the other cable clamp so that the two straps work in unison. Such a strap like clamp, while being effective, is difficult to work and is time-consuming to apply.